


Coraggio

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Piccante euforia [1]
Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Drabble perfetta sulla Velma/Shaggy.





	Coraggio

Coraggio

“Sei sicuro di quello che dici? Insomma sono una nerd, una cicciona, mezza cieca, insopportabile e…”. Iniziò a enumerare Velma.

Shaggy le premette gli occhiali, che le stava scivolando sul naso, contro il viso.

“Scherzi? Avrei dovuto trovare il coraggio di mettermi con te molto prima!” si lamentò. Le sfilò il maglione e deglutì un paio di volte.

Velma arrossì e chinò il capo, facendo ondeggiare le corte ciocche dei capelli corti.

“Tu sei intelligente e bellissima, era il mio essere fifone che non mi permetteva di dichiararmi” spiegò Shaggy. Le baciò la guancia, il collo e la spalla, accarezzandola.

                            

[100].

 


End file.
